


Velocity

by TheTruthBetween-Archive (TheTruthBetween)



Series: Unexpected [2]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-05
Updated: 2004-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthBetween/pseuds/TheTruthBetween-Archive





	Velocity

The game was faster paced than usual. Points scored quickly, running, rebounding, sweat dripping. They brushed together more than once. A usual occurrence. Breast against arm, leg against leg, arm against back.

The dark figure, topped in gold and silver and milky white, paused, stopped abruptly. The smaller figure, red and black, topped in auburn and tan and pale freckles, ran into the dark figure.

"Seven!"

"Yes, Captain?" Seven asked, tilting her head.

Janeway breathed heavily. "Why did you stop?" Slowly the blood receded from her ears, slowly she could hear something other than her own heart pounding.

Seven frowned slightly. "The game is over, Captain. You won."

"Oh." Janeway blinked, then grinned. "Good game, Seven." Congratulations. Irrelevant.

"Thank you, Captain. Perhaps next time I will have a better game."

Janeway laughed. "Perhaps." She grabbed her towel, patted her face, neck, upper chest.

Seven watched, mesmerized. Perfection.

"Next week?" Janeway asked, draping the towel over her shoulder.

Seven stared. The towel hung, clinging against Janeway's body, from her shoulder, down her chest, resting lightly against the swell of breast. Taunting.

"Seven?"

Suddenly Janeway was right there, hand on arm, concerned.

Inspiration. "I'm sorry, Captain." Teasing. Coy. Seductive.

Janeway blinked. "Seven?"

"I'm was distracted." Still seductive.

"By what?" Unsure. Cautious.

Seven smirked. "I was wishing I could be your towel. Draped over you, touching you, your shoulder, your arm, your breast."

Janeway's mouth opened. Shocked.

A finger trailed down the towel, brushing the coveted skin through the barrier.

"But I would rather be me, and be allowed to touch you myself."

Seven walked out of the holodeck, leaving Janeway, still standing, stunned, in the middle of the room. It was a while before she finally left.


End file.
